


Soul-Bounded

by 13ineedpills13



Series: Demon Or Angel, Doesn't Matter [2]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Anal Sex, Angel & Demon Interactions, Angel/Demon Hybrids, Angel/Demon Relationship, Angel/Demon Sex, Choking, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Fucking, Healthy Relationships, Love, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Porn with Feelings, Prostate Massage, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Soul Bond, Unplanned Pregnancy, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:42:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24479659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13ineedpills13/pseuds/13ineedpills13
Summary: A one-shot sequel for another Luci×Simeon story I wrote, Munafiq. First half is romance, second half is terribly written smut.I think I will write more of this universe, I just love this pairing so much ♡
Relationships: Lucifer/Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: Demon Or Angel, Doesn't Matter [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768174
Comments: 5
Kudos: 60





	Soul-Bounded

Simeon held his hand up to the lamp on the ceiling from his bed, and stared at the detailed ring on his finger. The ring was a simple one, just like the way Simeon prefered his stuff to be. Simple, non-extravagant. The Avatar of pride knew that the new Avatar of Humility hated getting overly pampered, and was very awkward with compliments. So they had a small communication problem there, but that didn't really bother Simeon that much.

Their soul-bounding ceremony, however, was the most flashy and perfect thing Simeon has ever seen. The theme was white and red. Simeon wore a white suit, while Lucifer wore a black one. Not because of their race differences, or the fact that Simeon was a hardcore bottom, no. It's just that Lucifer looked classically stunning in black and red, and the way the white fabric contrasted Simeon's skin tone beautifully. The red buttons and the tie they both wore just showed this more. Diavolo and Michael made sure that this wedding was even more eventful than the previous Demon King's, or Diavolo's future one.

> Guest list consisting of important demons, angels, and the human exchange students? Check. [Satan's job]  
> The most talented photographers in all realms? Check. [Solomon's and {MC}'s job was finding those three, though {MC} did the photographing for the Human Realm. I guess it was one of their hidden powers.]  
> An absolutely divine tasting cake prepared by Luke and Barbatos? Check.  
> Decorations to fit the atmosphere? Check. [Done by Asmodeus]  
> The general food and the supply of drinks, along with comfortable chairs and tables for everyone to sit? Check. [Beel and Belphie's job]  
> The funding for the whole thing? Check. [Diavolo, Michael and surprisingly Mammon]  
> And lastly, the music? Check. [Levi's job] Everything was ready, except one thing.

Lucifer was having a nervous breakdown over how the plates and the candles weren't aligned "properly", and he even pulled out a mesuring tape out of nowhere ["Do- Do you carry that around with you?" Asked a stunned Simeon.] to check everything himself. He then lashed out to Mammon for not wearing his tie properly. 5 minutes later, he would be getting angry at the order of the decorations and order them to be re-arranged. Simeon would have to be alert 24-7 to prevent Lucifer from wringing some poor employee's neck. Lucifer didn't get nervous easily, but when he did so, he was INSUFFERABLE. His demon form would lash out at times and his wings would flutter in a way that made Simeon want to burst out laughing, since they vibrated very violently when he yelled. 

["You look like a bee when you do that..." 

"I will pour motor oil on your pancakes instead of honey if you don't shut up, Simeon."

"You will taste my wrath in 4 different dimensions if you dare to do that."]

The wedding was happening in the human world, since it was the realm that was in between of the other two. Everyone thought it would be fair. So here they were, in a huge wedding parlor right next to the sea. The parlor had two sides, one being the inside of the parlor building, and it's garden, where the main dance and photograpy would happen. People were also free to smoke there. It was decorated similarly to the inside of the building. Simeon had to say, Michael did an amazing job at picking this place... He said some pretty weird stuff and creeped out the owner of the place, who was a muslim man named Arif, but whatever. Simeon went there to deal with the renting procedures with him for this exact reason. 

["I would like to thank you for letting us use this wonderful building. Though it is not located to anywhere near the house of The Father, The Holy Spirit, and The Son, it will do. May the good give you patience and help. You are always welcome at out Church Of Jesus Christ, for our Father's word is absolut-" 

"Ignore him please."]

Simeon tried to calm him down, but Lucifer was having none of it. He shut up and calmed down after Simeon held him by his arm and lured him to the bathrooms, smacked him a couple of times, and then splashed him with cold water. How did the Avatar of Pride let his counterpart treat him like this? Simple. Simeon had a strict southern mom personality when he got angry, that it was scary sometimes, even for him. They were equal when it came to power, so they would both be intimitated from each other's presence, even if they hated fo admit it. Also Lucifer knew Simeon wouldn't act without a reason, he didn't want him to make a fool out of himself out there, on their wedding day. Knowing this, he sighed and meekly apologized, agreeing with Simeon. 

The other thing about their wedding was the time when they went out to but clothing. Simeon always assumed that when it came to fashion, men had limited options. This included wedding attire. He couldn't help but gasp when he saw the amount of differently cut tuxedos and suits at the store Lucifer dragged him into. Simeon didn't like spending money on himself, he was supposed to give. Not take. Lucifer was sweating cold bullets by the time he brought Simeon inside this god FUCKING damn store. The teenage employee there walked out to give them some alone time after Simeon went in. But it was all worth it when Simeon finally came out of the curtains, wearing the clothes he chose for him. He dressed him and added more beauty to his already existing charm, he made him like this. The thought swelled his chest with pride.

"...So... Isn't it bad luck if you see the groom in the wedding attire before marrige?" Simeon smiled, holding his one arm awkwardly. He felt a little out of place in fancy clothes like this, he didn't deserved this much pampering from him... He was scared to know the price tag of this wonderful outfit, but he did admit that a part of him was happy. The... behind of the outfit was tighter then he wanted it to be, making his ass pretty much the center of attention. But the jacket covered everyrhing up, he was thankful for that. Lucifer walked closer to him and put his hands on his waists, looking at him with one of the most tender expressions Simeon had ever seen him in. Simeon wrapped his arms around his neck and gazed at him for a while, smiling with glossy tears in his eyes when he noticed a single tear streaming down Lucifer's cheek.  
"...Why are you crying?" Simeon chuckled a little when Lucifer frowned and rolled his eyes. "I am not... It's just that it is strange to see you in clothes like this." He said, voice sounding a bit weird.

"Can't you just let your pride fall for a second...?" 

"Can't you praise yourself for a day?

Both fell silent and said "No" at the same time, chuckling to themselves. Simeon got on his tippy toes and then planted a small, but passionate kiss on his lips as Lucifer's grip on his hips tightened. They were two hopeless people on love, but minus one times minus one equals to positive one. So, they were happy together. Two people, two souls, becoming one and creating a wonderful and harmonious union. Simeon began laughing when Lucifer let go of lips but began attacking his cheeks and jawline instead, squirming in his hold as Lucifer rubbed his nose on his neck lovingly. With the sound of the store clerk's cough, they quickly seperated from each other, awkwardly looking at anywhere but the clerk. Simeon gets changed, they pay for the suit, and go home for the day.

In the end, when they were laying down on the bed together that night, Lucifer kissed his forehead and told him how glad he was glad to have Simeon as his partner and soon-to-be husband. He smiled at how embarassed Simeon was, he was so cute with that blush and the expression that basically screamed "I am so in love with you that I don't know what to do anymore". Simeon hugged him tight and buried his face into his rock hard chest, smiling happily as he fell asleep.

Now, here they were, standing in front of each other with a smile plastered all over their faces. A few years have passed since sun rose up in Devildom for the first time, and ever since then, these two were inseparable. No one could come in between them, and no one could make them make up with each other when they argued. Cute dates, gloomy days, passionate nights, gazes filled with love, feathers in black and white tangled together in the same bed, violent fights, shed tears, screams of agony, thrown lamps, apologies, candle lit dinners, intimate secrets and interlocked fingers by the fireplace, stupid and sarcastic remarks and a cool drink next to the pool, gentle kisses and breathless moans under the shadow of a big tree, and warm hugs surrounded by the cold winds that scattered the red and yellow leaves around... Their love could never be replaced. They needed each other to find balance between modesty and arrogance. They completed each other like the pieces of a puzzle. 

Twor pairs of snow white wings, one pair glistening with jewlery he can't take off, and two pairs of black wings, dark as the midnight sky, were standing face to face, in a want of embracing each other as they held each other's hands tightly. Simeon's halo was morphed into a crown-like state with a single, bright blue stone in the middle, while the base of Lucifer's hornes were wrapped around golden plates, curled around his head loosely like Diavolo's. This was the sign that their ceremony has started. 

"Simeon, the listener, the forgiven and redeemed fallen, prover of injustice and the Avatar of Humility," the angel pastor smiles genuinely at the titles, adoring them. "for the sake of re-uniting all three realms, and for the sake of your love and love alone, do you accept the Morningstar himself, as your soul-bounded partner, in good and bad?" 

Simeon's soft lips cracked into a smile at the titles, a light blush forming in his cheeks. His halo shone even brighther with his next words.  
"I do." 

"Lucifer, the fallen angel, Planet of Venus, the Morningstar, and the Avatar of Pride... For the sake of re-uniting all three realms, and for the sake of your love and love alone, do you accept the Prover of Injustice himself, as your soul-bounded partner, in good and bad?"

"I do." Lucifer's words sounded certain, just like the way he held himself most of the time. Simeon's smile grew wider as he closed his eyes. A dark aura merged from Lucifer's horns, specifically the golden plates at the base. The light and the darkness swirled around for a minute and merged together, creating beautiful illusions and patterns. The weather got both warm and heavy, as the two powers tired to balance each other out. It left everyone in the room breatheless, but cheers errupted when the forces dissappeared. Simeon's halo had Lucifer's marks engraved on it in a darker tone compared to his own light, while Lucifer's horns had Simeon's marks engraved on it with patterns in a lighter colour. This was the sign that the bounding was complete, as one last mark found it's way to both of their abdomens, slightly burning both of them. Lucifer pulled out a simple golden ring from a black velvet box with his own name written in it, and gentlt put it on his finger, while Simeon did the same.

Celebrations started from there, from Luke's cheerful congratulations to Asmodeus' touched tears, from Diavolo busting out the champagne bottles and the Demonus', to Satan's pained smiles... Everyone was happy for them. Eventually, everyone calmed down and the cake was cut, and now it was the time for the dance. Satan smiled at the couple one last time before leaving quietly. He didn't want to witness whatever thing was going to happen now. But Simeon quickly noticed it and held him by his shoulder. As Satan wondered who was holding him back and turned around, he found himself in a tight embrace. Simeon's flowery scent filled his lungs, as Lucifer crossed his arms and smiled knowingly at them both. 

Satan's eyes were widened and his cheeks were red from the sudden impact. "Wh... What are you doing? Your husband is over there..."

"Oh shush..." Simeon said playfully before turning serious. A genuine happiness and gratitude could be heard from his voice inside the excited crowd. "...Thank you for everything." Simeon whispered from his shoulders and ran his hands through his back. "I really appreciate everything you've done for me."

"...You moron..." Satan chuckled and held him back, getting a little teary eyed. "No problem... I am always here if you have anything to ask of me. Please take care of Lucifer well and feel free to kick his ass if he does anything stupid."

"Will do!" Simeon laughed ever so cheerfully at Satan's usual words.  
Oh that laugh... So young and beautiful, full of life. "You are playing with my feelings." He thought and shook his head. "This can't be good for my heart... Lucifer, I will snap your spine if you screw this up. He is yours, cherish him well."

\---

"Are you done spacing out?" Lucifer asks and snaps Simeon out of his thoughts, he didn't even noticed that Lucifer came in as the older closed the door behind himself. As he throws his jacket on the table, he groans, his body was so tense from walking around all day, they investigated what kind of areas there were to spend their time in. The hotel Diavolo provided them for their honeymoon was a 5 star one, pretty luxurious. Delicious food was served, the staff was kind, and there were plenty of areas to spend their time in. Simeon discovered a pack of condoms and lube, along with an unopened box of many toys when he opened the drawer, a gift from Asmodeus. "Of course..." He thought and closed the drawer. It's been 2 days (this was their second night) and none of the stuff in there had seen daylight yet. 

Unbuttoning his black shirt and pants, he sits down on the bed next to Simeon, resting his hand in Simeon's chest, right on his heart. Simeon trembled a little at the touch, though he didn't know why. He didn't think much of it. Anyway, he knew that smirk WAY too well. He knew exactly what he was planning. He frowned a little, signalling Lucifer to not do the same shit he did millions of times by now. 

"Honey, I'm home~" He purred, making Simeon groan in response. That pun always managed to awaken a murderous tendency inside him. He didn't like it at all. But when were puns supposed to be funny again?

"Lucifer. No. Don't."

"Come on. Our honey-moon is supposed to be our happiest time as a newly-wed couple."

"Can't you stop?" Simeon said, softly this time. 

"I will, if you be on your best bee-haviour tonight."

"I am going to choke you in your sleep. Would that count as good behaviour, little wolf?"

"No need to get hostile... Fine, honey and bee puns seem to sting you very bad, so I will stop." Lucifer smirks, as is saying "I win" and lays down by his side. Simeon feels that weird tingling thing again when Lucifer's hand rests on his stomach, drawing small circles. He just laughs when Simeon slams his pillow on his own face and growls in frustration.

"Thanks to you, I can't eat honey anymore."

"You finished 3 jars of honey when you were a demon. I was afraid you would get chub-bee, but you still have this body... So I'm not going to complain."

"Fuck you." Simeon simply says and turns his back to him. Lucifer loves pissing him off sometimes. He would usually have a very calm and collected personality, but it was entertaining to watch him when he was pushed to his limits. His face would get red, his cheeks would get a little rounder, and his wings would start to puff up like an angry cat. Though Lucifer liked Simeon's frustrated state the best when he was angry, because Lucifer pulled out before he got to finish as well. But that is another story. For now, he wanted to do something that would indulge both of them in pleasure and make Simeon a little calmer. He quietly lets his hands travel on Simeon't back, lifting up his shirt a little. He notices how he tenses up for a second. Strange, his hands were warm though. He gets closer to him and plants a kiss on his nape, feeling him tensing up his leg muscles and sticking them together. Simeon shudders but still doesn't give a response. 

Finally, Lucifer starts to massage the area where his new pair sticked out. It was his upper back, and it hurt a lot. Simeon still wasn't used to the heaviness of them, time travels fast when you don't care about it. Simeon gasps loudly and his back arches, giving Lucifer the necessary reaction for him to raise one brow. "...You get aroused by this? Weird..." Lucifer says, noticing the lustful aura radiating off of Simeon. Simeon glares at him but his face quickly changes when Lucifer hits a stiff knot of muscles. He lets out a low pitched moan and stiffs next him. It hurt, but it felt so good at the same time. Simeon's face feels so hot for some reason, he was a little confused. An angel's back was their most important body part, as it held their wings and the muscles that held them together. Maybe it was because it was instinct to not let anyone touch them and it felt sensitive because of it. Or maybe it was kind of like a weird-tingle thing. 

Whatever it was, it already made him half-hard. Lucifer rolls him over once he is finished massaging his back, letting him relax and calm down a bit. Simeon's entire face was red, and his eyes were glassy. He was in a daze as a small line of drool came out from his lips. He sticks his tights together underneath him and squirms a little, letting out a huff of frustration. You can't get like this just by your wings, right? Lucifer is confused as he works on separating Simeon's tighs and playing with the hem of his boxers. His original plan to have fun with him tonight but he was concerned now. Did he eat or drink something weird? Maybe someone put a drug on his beverage today? 

"It... It may be the wings as well... but..." Simeon lets a very familiar groan to Lucifer's ears. The sound that every angel makes when they feel something specific, something dangerous to predators like Lucifer, searching for prey. Something inside Lucifer's head clicks and he feels a wave of relief washing over him.

"...Are you in heat?"

"I think so..." Simeon pulls his knees up to his chest and reveals his ass to Lucifer in a very awkward way, desperate for any kind of touch Lucifer was willing to give to him. Lucifer sighs and looks at the calendar on his desk. Indeed, it was close to Simeon's heat that happened every 6 months, along with his own, but he was 3 days early this year. "I guess we don't have a choice. We have to fix you for tonight... I'll get suppressants for you after we're done. Luckily the walls are sound proof." Lucifer says and takes Simeon's boxers off along with his own, casting them aside. With a small light, Simeon's body transforms itself into his angel form, letting the light of the lamo reflect on the jewels on his wings. His halo was shining with an orange-ish colour now, as a sign of his heat.

"L...Lucifer... I'll be fine. I am an angel, I dealt with this many times without you. Or... I didn't deal with it actually." Simeon averts his eyes, not wanting to meet with Lucifer's dissappointed gaze. 

"And how do you do that?"

"Drown myself in work... I'm busy you know." Simeon chuckles briefly, but pants softly when Lucifer's hands crawl up on his legs. Biting his lip, he looks up at Lucifer with an oddly innocent look over his face. "..Simeon. I am a demon, my job is to tempt other species. And so far, I've been very successful with you." He says and brushes Simeon's bangs out of his face. He wanted to see his face better as he spoke. "We've had sex many times before we got married. On Valentines Day, Christmas, a random weekend, your birthday, my birthday... Can you really say anything about resisting temptation anymore?" 

Simeon knew he had a point. Then again, Lucifer was always the type to see right through him like a plastic transparent sheet on top ofthe eyeshadow pallettes Asmodeus has. Giving up, he sighed and wrapped his arms around his neck, opening his legs wide for him shamelessly. Lucifer gives him a small kiss on the lips. "It's going to be worth it, I promise..."

"Better be." Lucifer smiles at his words and opens up the drawer, taking a pack of condoms and the bottle of lube at his other hand. "Open your mouth." He says and holds up two fingers, Simeon gladly obeys and even sticks his tongue out a little bit. After giving a few licks, Lucifer pushed his fingers inside his mouth. While his husband was busy licking and sucking his fingers in the most arousing way he could imagine, Lucifer opens the package with his teeth and puts the condom on after a bit of struggle. He was already hard from the scenarios that circled in his brain all day.

"You look so pretty like this." Lucifer turned his attention back go the figure that was laying underneath him, begging to be touched as he suckled on his fingers like it was the most delicious thing he ever tasted. A popsicle, or a lollipop perhaps. Lucifer finally takes his fingers out of his mouth and pushes two fingers inside of him slowly. Simeon squirms and jumps on the bed as Lucifer's fingers dance inside his walls, touching and streching any place. Normally, Lucifer wasn't the type to be gentle during sex. Even if he wanted to be, he would forget it halfway through because he would be so drowned in ecstasy and Simeon's scent. And during his own heat he would be really agressive, making Simeon's life a living hell (not that Simeon minded it) for the next 5 days. Simeon would have a limp for a few days after the heat would be over and of course, Lucifer would take care of him after. He wasn't an asshole.

The point is; Lucifer was being so gentle with him that it was making him go insane. He was being deliciously rough all the time, why was he being calm and gentle now? 

Simeon throws his head back and closes his mouth with his hands, trying to keep himself quiet. Lucifer's fingers barely passed a sensitive bundle of nerves in his body. "Ah... haah! Lucy, I can't..." He mumbles something impossible to understand, probably something meaningless when Lucifer slowly drags his fingers out and then pushes them back again. He couldn't help but try to close his thighs, but Lucifer's one hand and knee holds his thighs in place. "I'm trying to make this less painful for you... You only get like this twice a year. Might as well give you a nice experience."

"Stop talking like I'm about to do bungee jumping..." Simeon got on his elbows and rose up a bit, making eye contact with Lucifer. Simeon was the most honest about his emotions during times like this. Lucifer enjoyed seeing his modest and calm façade fall apart with his touch. How impatient Simeon would get, how he would snap angrily at times, and how he would cling to him and pamper his face with kisses after everything was over, how he would hold Lucifer tight and let him run his fingers through his wings... Their activities usually went like this. Both yearned to be the one to dominate the other, but probably from being the older one, Lucifer would always take the lead. 

Apart from all the sexy times they had, they were actually a very busy couple. With Simeon now being a very important figure in the Celestial Realm Government, and with Diavolo making wedding preparations with a very powerful demoness (which would result in him getting crowned as the king), both had very crowded and busy lives. Most of the time, the only time of the day they saw each other would be in bed, laying side by side. Or breaks they took ocassionally. This didn't mean they saw each other at rarely though. They managed to create time for each other... Though Simeon missed the type of days where he would carry the same shopping bag with Lucifer from it's handles, walking between the trees with flowers slowly blooming in them as sign that spring was starting. Simeon would beg Lucifer to let him do all the work because he thought Lucifer didn't deserve to carry his things, but Lucifer's pride would get in the way and he would refuse. So they would carry the bag like that. Peaceful days where they weren't this busy with their own lives was something he craved for...

He was spacing out again, Lucifer's light tap on his cheek returned him back to reality. "Eyes on me." Lucifer said and coated his own, impressively large length in lube before slowly pressing it in. Despite of being streched very well by Lucifer, Simeon still felt a stinging pain (heh). His walls tightened and unclenched around him, making Lucifer gasp quietly in response. Lucifer leaned on him and kissed his cheeks and forehead, trying to distract him from the pain and ease him. Heat wasn't a very good thing, it was painful most of the time. The whole body would be sensitive, so Lucifer knew he had to be careful. Simeon wasn't a weak man, but his mind was clouded right now. So being the most sensible one, he had a responsibility on himself to make him feel good as much as he could. He didn't want to break his trust in him.

Simeon whimpered and wrapped his legs around him, trying to feel him deeper. "You ready?" Lucifer asks, and Simeon wiggles his hips as a response. Lucifer chuckles and slowly sinks into him, holding his upper and lowerback for support. Simeon's breathing was uneven and his legs were trembling from how stuffed he felt, the only thing he could focus on was what was happening below there. His own cock was stanging proudly, already dripping. Lucifer slowly pulled out and entered again, letting Simeon memorize the shape of him completely. Simeon moaned at the friction inside of him, burying his face on Lucifer's shoulder and kissing there. 

"F...Faster, please... Don't be this good to me now..." Simeon says and jolts when Lucifer picks up his pace at the comment. His breathing was loud and shaky as he tried to hold back the sounds that wanted to escape from his throat. Lucifer put him down on the pillows and rested his legs on top of his shoulders, pulling his hips up. He slowly pulls out his throbbing cock and slams it right back in without a warning. This single action makes Simeon scream Lucifer's name, his hands gripping the bedframe tightly.

"My dear... Let your voice out, no.. no one will hear." Lucifer says between his pants as he slowly begins to pound into the angel, making his eyes roll back as tears streamed down his face. The sight was beautiful. Lucifer's dick throbbed more at how he made this calm, loving angel turn into a moaning and screaming slut under 10 minutes. Well, most of it was the heat, but Lucifer knew if he left him alone, Simeon would resist the temptation of pouncing at the first person he saw. With a cute flush formed on his face, sweat dripping down his forehead and body, how his abdomen muscles moved and clenched everytime Lucifer moved inside him, how his thin arms (compared to Lucifer's) and fingers gripped into the bedsheets tightly, trying to find support... How swollen his lips were from kissing so much, how disheveled his hair was, his eyes would roam around aimlessly and roll back into his skull when Lucifer would hit his sensitive spots, how his name and screems of "I love you", "Feels good" and "Rougher" would spill out of those lips that hummed church hymns and prayers all the time...

"What a sight..." Lucifer laughed breathlessly and adjusted the angle of his hips to hit Simeon's prostate, making the younger make the lewdest and loudest sound he ever heard. "Oh... You like it here?" He asks teasingly and rubs his cock there before slamming to there on purpose. He continuously abused there, stroking his hair and cheeks every do often. "L-Lucy! Lucy! That's- Haah!" Simeon helplessly held onto him under him, grabbing his shoulders as he used the nickname that Lucifer detested but he would forgive him for the day. 

The pace Lucifer had now was the type to make his toes curl and leave him breatheless long enough to make him feel like he was about to pass out from the intensity of the session. His love for Lucifer and his glorious fat cock, how it would rub so much and make him fall apart everytime they had sex, how his long fingers would force themselves into his mouth and tight hole, and his lips that looked so beautiful when they were wrapped around his own length... The fact that Lucifer belonged to him and him now made the instense knot in his lower stomach grew tighter and bigger. He couldn't have enough of him. Every drop of blood in his body would scream his name. And Simeon would do his best to serve him, as Lucifer did the exact same. He was a laughing, crying and drooling mess now, was he going insane?

Well then, this wouldn't be a very vad way to lose his mind. Going crazy while being pounded by the biggest and hardest cock in the entire Devildom would be quite wonderful actually.

He then felt Lucifer's hands on his throat and got excited and wiggled his legs around. The older knew he loved it when he choked him during a very rough session, not too tightly, just enough to block his airway a little. While his one hand was still on his throat, he gave a harsh slap at Simeon's thigh, making him yelp abd arch his back, demanding more. He gripped onto that thigh tightly as he picked up his pace one more time, it would definetly leave a bruise there. The sound of skin slapping agganist each other as Lucifer pounded his pathetic excuse of an ass (Simeon's thoughts on his body wasn't the best sometimes), Lucifer's perfume mixed with sweat and his moans made Simeon alnost break completely. Simeon slightly choked and whimpered under the pressure at his throat. He was drowning in euphoria, this was better than any drug he had taken in his lifespan of thousand years. He started to feel lightheaded, his mouth was open, gasping for air softly. Choked moans found their way out of him.

His lips found their way to Simeon's collarbones. He knew the uniform he wore covered these places well, so he started his attack from there. Simeon hissed from pain when he bit into there. As his own hips continued their attack on the poor man's prostate, he could hear how his voice was getting more high pitched. 

"You filthy, filthy angel... Who would've thought that you would be like this? About to cum just from some rough fucking and choking... Go on, cum for me." Lucifer lowered his head and rested his forehead on his chest as Simeon cummed with a scream, his vision going white for a few seconds. His whole body spasmed underneath him as he shot thick ropes of cum, getting it on his stomach. Some of his sticky and white release splattered on Lucifer's face as well, due to the position he was in. Lucifer thrusted in a couple more times, before a loud moan escaped his lips and a slick, warm sensation filled Simeon's insides. Without having a chance to take a deep breath and relax, Lucifer immedietly pulled out, looking at Simeon in shock.

"...Did you wear a condom?" Simeon quietly asked when the orgasmic wave trailed off, an unsettling silence filled the room. 

"I did. But I think... I think it broke...?" Lucifer said with uncertainty, he stared at the package of the condom to see if it was pierced from anywhere. He noticed a small hole at the package. It was obviously pierced with a thumbtack, the hole was way too clean. How did he not notice that? "...Fuck." He said and collapsed next to him. His mood was completely ruined.

"...Did you want any kids in your life before? I know male angels can also bare children."

"...As much as I want to throw a fit and strangle whoever made a hole on that thing, I am tired... Can we talk later?"

"Alright then. We are not done though... The night is still young." Lucifer planted a kiss on his hair and got on his knees, backing away in the bed until he was between his legs again. This time, he took Simeon's hips upwards and lowered his head. Simeon had put his wrist over his eyes to protect himself from the open lights on the ceiling. Even though he was tired, he couldn't help but gasp a little when he felt Lucifer's tongue on his red, loose hole. As Lucifer was busy eating him out and giving him a silent waves of pleasure, Simeon thought about what just accured. Yes, keeping a straight (haha) mind while his husband was eating his ass was kind of hard, but he still thought about it.

Did he want to be a father? (Mother?) This would be the first demon-angel bred child recorded in the history of all realms. Could he bear the responsibility? Yeah, there was no guarantee that he would get a child in the first place, but he was in heat. Most pregnancies accured in heat seasons after all. Also this child was either going to be loved by everyone, or looked down upon. Could he deal with all that? He closed his eyes and let himself relax. Lucifer's warm tongue felt great agganist his loose rim. 

"...Hey, Lucifer."

"Hm?"

"If I get a child... Would that be a problem for you?"

"My dear..." Lucifer rose up and cupped Simeon's cheeks, smiling warmly. "Of course not. It was my fault, and I will take full responsibility for it. Don't worry... Besides, only you are capable of carrying the Morningstar's child." Simeon chuckled at the praise and held Lucifer's hands. His cheeks were a little warm now.

"...Thank you, I guess?" Simeon sighed. "I... If that's the case, I don't think we have a problem then. Though I don't want him to have your personality. God, protect us from that possibility..."

"What's wrong with that?"

"I can barely handle one Lucifer, if we have a mini version of you, we're genuinely screwed."

"We'll just make another one then." Lucifer smirked at Simeon's face, red as a tomato. "Don't worry about it anymore now, okay? No matter what happens, I am here... Not let me pleasure you, my darling."

Simeon honestly couldn't ask for a better person in his life.

Around 8 months later, a new person would join their family. A half demon-half angel baby boy with tan skin and ebony black hair, accompanied by sparkling blue eyes. His wings were grey, and his horns were smaller than avarage, radiating a faint glow. With the temper of his dad and the gentleness of his papa, he was the most loved child in all realms. His first cries literally caused a volcano eruption and killed more than 50 people in a nearby town, it also helped the townspeople many years later, blessing them with good soil and enough food supply for years.

He was their pride and joy. A beautiful child, even Lucifer admited his graditute for his father, for giving them this beautiful child. Happened in private of course. When he saw Simeon on the bed of the Celestial Realm hospital, with his newborn sleeping in his arms, Lucifer couldn't help but have the most angelic (ironically) smile on his face. He sat by Simeon's side and buried his face into his hair, kissing his head gently. "You did really well..." He whispered and got the child from his arms, staring at his little grey wings and tiny horns. He smiled and ran a finger through his smooth, little cheeks as Simeon wiped the tears in his eyes. The man he loved was holding his child, could he have a better time in his life? 

Lucifer, on the other hand, was both shocked and proud that something as beautiful as this came from both him and Simeon. He seemed so vulnerable, so small in his hands. And Lucifer knew that from then on, it was his job to protect both his husband and his son. He gave a tender kiss on both of their foreheads, letting Simeon lean on his shoulder as they both stared at their sleeping child. The child yawned and frowned, making them chuckle. He looked a lot like Lucifer when he did that. All of a sudden, both of them felt a camera's flash and a click sound and lifted up their heads, seeing Diavolo with Barbatos and Michael there. While Diavolo was so touched that he was almost in tears with the camera in his hands, Michael was quiet, staring at Lucifer and Simeon with a tender look in his eyes.

"Lucifeeeeer! Simeon! He is so cute, can I-" Barbatos closed his lord's mouth immedietly and sighed. 

"My Lord, the child will wake up and cry if you yell too much."

"Oh... Yeah. Sorry, I forgot how babies work..." Lucifer sighed at Diavolo's answer and looked at Simeon as if asking for permission. Simeon nods, but doesn't move form his spot, still leaning into him. Diavolo happily skips towards them and cradles the baby in his arms. The baby shifts a little, moving his ting feet and hands around which makes everyone in the room just melt. 

"Hi there..." He was whispering now. I am Diavolo, the King of Devildom. But you can call me uncle Diavolo. I am going to buy you many toys to play with once you grow up, okay? Your dad and papa loves you..."

"Who's the dad?" Lucifer asks out of curiosity.

"You, obviously." Michael says and smirks. "No one wears their jacket like that besides fathers."

\---

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all what should I name the kid?


End file.
